The All-New Inhumans
by ArkhamWrites34
Summary: A New Group of Heroes are rising, along with that new Villains have appeared as well, Shield has created a team to take down those villains, they are the New Inhumans! Join Kyle Weston and his Team of Inhumans, as they take down evil Inhumans who threaten the world.


Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, or any of the characters that belong to Marvel, the only characters that belong to me are the original characters that I've created for this story.

Author's Note: Well, it's here finally, the first chapter to the New Marvel Universe and the first chapter in the All-New Inhumans story. The Inhumans was always something that interested me when I started reading some of the old Fantastic Four comic books. So I decided, hey why not make my own Marvel Universe and have new Inhumans in the universe. So please read, enjoy, and review this chapter after you're finished.

* * *

"This is Betty Brant, reporter of the Daily Bugle, bringing you incoming news on the alien invasion that is happening right now in Manhattan. It seems that Shield has brought the Avengers into the battlefield against the strange alien invaders who have been attacking." Said Betty Brant, a woman who had short brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes, some would say that she looked like a model and was made for the camera. But today, she's here to get the latest scoop.

"Betty, I'm not going to lie this seems to be a bit dangerous." Said her co-worker, Peter Benjamin Parker, he was sixteen and still in high school, he was holding the small portable video camera while filming the reporter was replaying the exciting action for the viewers who were watching on the television. Peter Parker had short brown hair and hazel brown eyes; he used to look scrawny and little bit like a nerd, but that all changed thanks to a little incident at a science lab.

"Peter, Jonah said he wanted the Bugle to get the top scoop on this story, and that's what I'm going to do. Besides, the Avengers are handling the aliens, we are safe over here." She told her co-worker trying to reassure him that they were just fine.

Then a loud explosion occurred near the building that they were standing next to, causing some of the building to fall and heading straight towards them. Peter looked up quickly and moved towards Betty to quickly get her out of the way.

"Betty, watch out!" Peter shouted as he shoved Betty from harm before the debris from the building hit her, she groaned and got up off the ground. She looked around and noticed that Peter was gone.

"Peter…PETER!" she shouted loudly, she looked around frantically, she hoped he was alright. After all he was her responsibility, man if Peter's aunt finds out, she's dead.

* * *

Peter Parker was fine in fact, after he pushed Betty out of the way of danger, he quickly rushed to find a nice place to change his outfit. He reached into the backpack he was carrying and took out his costume.

"Man, this is getting out of hand, even with the Avengers here; I think that New York is going to need a little bit more help to handle this craziness." Peter said as he started to put his costume on. A red and blue outfit that looked like spandex with a black web designs all over the outfit, he placed the mask over his face and looked out of his one-way lenses. He placed his web-shooters onto his arms and then put on gloves over them.

"It's time for the Spectacular Spider-Man to help out in this situation." Said Spider-Man as he shot a web-line above him to pull himself towards the roof of the building that he was next to, once he landed on the roof, he looked out to see the battlefield that was laid out before him.

"I better go, help out the Avengers!" Spider-Man stated as he jumped off the building started swinging towards the battlefield.

* * *

Inside one of the Skrull Ships, one of the Skrull scientist were preparing the final preparations for the Terrigan Mist bomb that they were going to unleash onto the planet.

"The device is almost complete, with this device; your people will rise once again, Black Bolt." Said the Skrull scientist as he was addressing the true leader behind this invasion, alongside Black Bolt was his wife and queen of the Inhumans, Medusa.

"Once the device goes off, it will unleash the Terrigan Mist around the Earth, and the descendants of your people will be revealed before your eyes." The Skrull scientist stated. Medusa didn't seem so sure, why would her husband want to revive the race of their people after hiding for so long. Was it because of the death of their son and that Black Bolt blamed the surface dwellers. Is that the reason why he contacted the Skrulls, but how was he able to contact the Skrulls in the first place?

"Beloved, can I talk to you privately?" Medusa asked her husband, in order to get some answers from him; she wanted to know what's going on with him.

Once they found a room that they could be alone in, Medusa turned towards her husband and had a glare on her face.

"Beloved, I want to know, why are you doing this, why are you making the Skrulls construct a device that can recreate the Terrigan Mist, and why you are trying to make more Inhumans, what reason is there to expand our race?" Medusa asked as her long red hair began to move like snake, it was almost like she was waiting for something to happen as if she was waiting for Black Bolt to do something to her.

Black Bolt didn't answer her, those who knew Black Bolt knew about his destructive voice, the curse that made him silent and unable to speak. But this Black Bolt seemed to have a large smirk on his face and then he opened his mouth. Medusa expected him to hit her with his sonic voice, but then words began to flow out of his mouth.

"To create an army, an army to fight the Kree and to rule over the galaxy, to make everything belong to the Queen, All Hail the Queen!" Black Bolt shouted loudly, Medusa growled and attacked Black Bolt, pinning him to the wall using her hair.

"Where is my husband you imposter?!" Medusa demanded from the fake Black Bolt who was currently pinned up against the wall of the room they were in. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! AND I DEMANDED THAT YOU ANSWER IT!" Medusa shouted as her hair wrapped around the neck of the Black Bolt imposter and started tightening her grip, causing pain to the imposter, making him transform back into a Skrull.

"You'll never…find him…we…decided to…take…care of…you're…so called…king." The Skrull said with the last of oxygen that he had before he lost consciousness and his world faded into darkness. Medusa dropped the Skrull and exited the room and fast as her legs could carry her. She needed to head back to the room that the bomb was located in; she needed to stop this before it was too late. She needed to let those who were fighting below her against the Skrull army what the true intention of this invasion is. She was thankful that Sue Storm, an ally and a founding member of the defunct Fantastic Four gave her a communication device that allowed her to talk to the Avengers in case of a dire situation, and this was definitely a dire situation.

* * *

Sue Storm, also known as the Invisible Woman, was the youngest and also newest member of the Avengers after she joined when the Fantastic Four went defunct. Known for her high IQ level, and her vast knowledge of the world of science, Sue Storm along with her brother, her boyfriend at the time, Reed Richards, and his best friend Ben Grimm underwent an experiment that transformed them, changed them into what they are today. But due to Reed's experiments and his choices of choosing science over the ones he cares about, Sue broke off her relationship with Reed and the Fantastic Four ceased to exist. Now a member of the X-Men and the Avengers, Sue finds herself locked in battle alongside her comrades from both the Avengers and Shield against this alien threat.

"_Sue…Sue…can you read me?"_ came a woman's voice from the communicator that was on the left wrist of Sue's outfit. Sue recognized this voice; this belonged to Medusa, the Queen of the Inhumans and an ally of the Fantastic Four.

"Medusa, what's going on?" Sue asked, wondering why Medusa was calling her and what was the reason for her calling at this time, right now Sue was dealing with the invasion, what could Medusa possible want?

* * *

"Sue, you must listen to me!" Medusa shouted into the communicator that she was contacting Sue through. "I'm currently on the Skrull ship that is leading the invasion; they have a bomb that they plan to unleash onto the Earth."

"_A BOMB!"_ Sue shouted on the other side of the line, _"They are planning to destroy the Earth with a bomb?"_ Sue asked Medusa wondering if that was the case.

"No it's much worse than that, they plan on creating more…of us, more Inhumans, they want to use the human population as a way to create an army for their war against the Kree." Medusa explains to Sue as Medusa is heading towards the room that holds the bomb. "The bomb is full of a large dosage of the Terrigan Mist, large enough to engulf the whole planet with it."

"_The entire planet, you have to shut it down somehow, I'll get Stark, and he'll be able to help somehow."_ Sue said and then she ended the transmission as she tried to contact Iron Man to get assistance. Medusa was still running through the ship but stopped once she saw a couple of Skrull troops blocking her way towards the room that contained the bomb.

"Stand down, Inhuman, the Skrull Empire shall have its army, that is the word of Queen, and the Queen's word is law, and you shall not go against our Queen." Stated the head Skrull trooper whose arm then ignited, as he used the powers of the Human Torch, Medusa glared at the troops that were in front of her, "This is your last warning, Inhuman or we will destroy you!" threatened the leader of the troops.

"How about this, you tell me where my husband is, let me through to the room behind you, and maybe I won't kill all of you." Medusa growled as she threatened the Skrull troops before her.

"So be it!" The Skrull shouted as he and his troops charged towards the Inhuman queen ready to kill her and stop her from ruining the plans that their Queen had set in motion.

* * *

"A Bomb? Did I hear that right Sue?" Tony Stark also known as Iron Man, the leader of the Avengers and currently Sue Storm's boyfriend. He was in his armory as he stepped onto the glowing platform in the room as he was getting ready to put on of one of his armors.

"_Yes Tony, a bomb, and this bomb are full of Terrigan Mist, the mist that created the Inhumans is on the ship that is above the Earth, and the Skrulls are planning to unleash the mist onto the Erath, creating more Inhumans." _Sue explained to Tony, as he activated the console on his left arm and typed in the access codes in order to call for his space armor since he would need it for this mission.

"Sue, if that bomb goes off, that means one thing…" Tony started to say as the armor he requested was being placed onto his body. Once the armor was completely on his body and the Iron Man helmet was on his head and the protective visor slammed down to protect his face, he finished what he was about to say.

"The world is going to change as we know it."

* * *

**THE ALL-NEW INHUMANS**

**ARC 1 – TRANSFORMATION**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Two Years Later**

On the Shield Helicarrier, Nick Fury was heading towards the Research and Development section of the floating Shield base to speak to the head scientist that was in charge of R&D. Nick Fury was the Director of Shield, wearing a black eye patch over his left eye, this African American man was a man that did not play around, mostly everything that happened in the world, and the event that occurred two years ago was mostly his top priority. During the Skrull Invasion that occurred, a bomb went off entering the Earth's atmosphere and spreading the Terrigan Mist around the planet. Even though the Avengers and Shield were able to take care of the invaders, they failed to stop the bomb from going off. Thus leading to the situation that they were in now, dealing with new Inhumans that started to show up and the dangers that they could create, Nick Fury walked up to the man he needed to see.

"Give me the details Reed." Nick asked the man in charge of R&D, Reed Richards, ex-member of the Fantastic Four, also known as Mister Fantastic. Currently Reed was part of the R&D team in Shield and is currently the head of the team. After the invasion and the release of the Terrigan Mist on the world, he has been spending most of his time with studying new Inhumans that Shield has captured.

"This one is definitely interesting Fury, this Inhuman that you brought me used to be a young girl, but now, she's a raging monster, I'm surprised you were able to contain and capture this one with it harming anybody." Reed said to his boss as they both watched the Inhuman that was roaring inside her containment unit.

Sally Marcus, a teenage girl at the age of 16 was enjoying a relaxing vacation in Florida with her family during spring break, when she started to feel feverish; she felt stomach pains and her temperature was rising. It was till then when she started to transform, she changed into a Hulk-like wolf beast that was terrorizing the citizens of Florida. Now the Inhumans is locked in a cell and trying to break free of her containment by punching her way through with no success.

"Thanks to Banner and his merry group of Gamma powered Hulks, we were lucky to even capture this one. The other two that were captured didn't even put up that much of a fight, but it's easy to understand, they were frightened. They didn't understand their new abilities." Fury stated.

"Yes, Marisa and Carlos, those two have been pretty helpful around here, ever since they came here, they've been doing nothing but making sure the Inhumans that are dangerous, do not cause any harm on board." Reed mentioned as he motioned to the two people who were down near the containment unit that held the transformed Sally inside.

Marisa Alverzi, a high school student from New Jersey. She used to be regular high school girl, she loved punk rock music and never thought anything else in her feature except making a rock and roll band, and it wasn't until the incident that occurred that changed her life forever. She was starting to read the minds of those around, her new abilities were so frightening she started to scare herself, making illusions and picking up things with her mind, and bringing things into existence. She was a powerful Inhuman, and Fury hoped that she wouldn't become a problem in the future, when she was brought to Shield, he was surprised when she volunteered to help find the Inhumans whose powers started to manifest around the world.

Carlos Garcia, a college student from Hawaii and a surfer as well, Carlos wanted to learn more about aquatic life since his father was a scuba diver, and also due to appearance of Atlantians during the attack that occurred during the start of the Fantastic Four's career, due to the King of Atlantis, Namor, who attacked the surface of New York with his army. When the Terrigan Mist was exposed to the world, Carlos discovered he was a descendant of an Inhuman and was granted to the ability to swim at fast speeds underwater, to summon and call upon creatures of the ocean, x-ray vision, as well as super strength. When Shield found him, he volunteered to join the organization, hoping to use his new found abilities to help the world and also make sure that those who were also Inhuman descendants were found.

"So did you find anything in her mind, if she is still even in there?" Carlos asked Marisa who was reading the mind of Sally, as the beast Inhuman girl was growling at the two who were outside her containment unit.

"I can still feel her presence, it's weak, but it's still there. She's scared Carlos, she has no idea what's going on and all she sees is the monster she has become." Marisa answers Carlos' question as she looks up at Sally who growls at Marisa, but Marisa notices the tears coming from the transformed girl's eyes.

"I'm going to try to go deep into her mind and help her calm down, maybe she can control her transformation." Marisa said to Carlos, hoping that she was right. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate as she went further into Sally's mind.

"Richards, remember this only the beginning, there are still a lot more Inhumans out there, some of their powers are starting to show while others are still dormant, we need a way to keep this contained, and hopefully Alverzi can turn that girl back to normal." Fury stated as he was observing the scene from below whiles the R&D room.

"What do you mean, Director Fury?" Reed asked Fury wondering what he is thinking.

"We are going to need a new team…this is just the start…but if we don't get this contained…we are going to have a huge problem on our hands…" Nick stated to while looking down at the containment unit that held the transformed Inhuman as the girl was starting to turn back to normal, was she was back to normal, the containment unit was opened and the girl was given and blanket by Marisa who then began to hug to calm her down.

"The Skrulls said they were going to create an army, well we're just going to create an army to counter theirs." Fury said as he started to plot ideas in his head.

* * *

"Mr. Weston." Said the female teacher as she stood near the desk of Kyle Weston, who was currently asleep in class at the moment, Kyle Weston is a Native American teenager who had black hair that went to his neck and green eyes that couldn't be seen due to his eyes being closed at the moment.

" !" His teacher shouted in his ear, causing his head to snap up and his eyes to open widely. He looked around until his eyes met his teacher's.

"Ms. Fieldman, sorry about that, I didn't get that much of a good night's sleep." Kyle said as he yawned loudly, his teacher shook her head and then pointed at the board.

"Answer the question on the board please, how high is Mount Everest." Ms. Fieldman asked Kyle, Kyle looked at the question and then smiled towards the teacher.

"The answer is 8,848 meters ma'am." Kyle answered correctly surprising the teacher who nodded and walked up to the board.

"That is correct, but next time, please stay awake in class, I don't care if you were out enjoying your youthful life." Ms. Fieldman as she went to the board and erased the question from the board.

* * *

It was after school and Kyle was currently walking home with his best friend, Jessica Andrews. A Brazilian female teenager who had long black hair that reached to her back, she had beautiful features that would make any girl jealous, and ocean blue eyes that anyone could get lost in.

"So how has it been for you and your mom after the whole divorce thing?" Jessica asked Kyle, Kyle sighed to himself, two years ago, due to the whole alien invasion that happened in New York, Kyle's dad decided that he was fed up with New York, he couldn't take the superheroes and the mutants that were causing destruction and danger for people with normal lives. So his father filed for a divorce with his mother since his mom wanted to stay in New York. It didn't go that well for Kyle since his father meant a lot to him and something like that pretty much hard to deal with.

"We've been okay; my mom is working at the market place in downtown." Kyle told Jessica trying to let her how life has been for him so far.

"The one in Queens, right?"

"Yeah, and she's also got that secretary job down at the Daily Bugle for the front desk of the building, I probably going to need to head down there anyway to go get some money for pizza or something."

"Sounds fun," Jessica said to Kyle with a sarcastic tone in her voice, Kyle snickered a bit.

"So…do you wanna…I don't know, come along?" Kyle asked Jessica while not looking at her directly in the eyes, which was the thing about Jessica, even though the two were friends, Kyle couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was starting to become. It was hard to even look her in the face sometimes.

"Sorry, I've got stuff to do, ya know, school work, a job that is starting to get on my nerves, things that we teenagers have to deal with daily, growing up." Jessica joked, making Kyle snicker again, "But I wouldn't mind to hang out later on, probably tomorrow, if that's cool with you?" She asked him.

"It's cool, we'll let me get going, I have a bus to catch." Kyle said and then he started to walk away from Jessica who was waving goodbye at him.

* * *

Sally Marcus was currently inside a bedroom that Shield gave to her, it was a nice room that had a widescreen plasma television, a bathroom, a shower, and a mini-fridge. She was currently trying on her new Shield Agent uniform that was designed especially for her due to her abilities. She sighed to herself once she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"What am I doing here? I don't belong here." Sally said to herself as she looked herself over. "I'm a monster, I don't belong anywhere, not here, and not in the world."

"You're not a monster, you have a gift." Said a voice behind her, she turned around to see Marisa, she was standing near the door of Sally's room which she opened, in her hands was a file that she was supposed to show Sally was she felt comfortable in her new living space. "How are you feeling?" asked Marisa wondering how Sally has been doing after transforming.

"Like crap, I was a beast, I hurt people, I could have killed people. I'm a monster." Sally cried as tears began falling from her eyes as she fell to the floor covering her eyes with her hands. Marisa rushed over to Sally and wrapped her arms around the girl, making sure to comfort her.

"Shh, it's alright, you didn't know what you were doing, you're not a monster, you have a gift, a gift that you can control, you were just scared, I was scared when I found out about my ability as well." Marisa told Sally who still sniffling as she looked up at the girl who was hugging her.

"What am I?" Sally asked Marisa, hoping the girl had an answer for her.

"You're an Inhuman, and you're not alone, there are many like us, and that is what I came to talk about." Marisa said as she helped Sally get off the floor and to a chair in the room, she then gave the file to Sally to which Sally opened and began to read.

"Strange fire-like being rescues family from a burning building. Fire-alien saves a couple from robbery." Sally read from the case file as she was reading new reports about a strange figure helping people. "Is this about an Inhuman?" Sally asked Marisa, Marisa nodded.

"Our job is locate Inhumans, if they use their powers for selfish gain and acts of terrorism, we take them down, if they use their powers to help innocents and fight for justice, we recruit them." Marisa explained to Sally who was trying to understand the whole thing.

"But exactly are Inhumans and why do we have these powers, and why wasn't I set to prison?"

"One, you were frightened and confused, which is okay, you're other form was probably going by instinct to protect itself. Two, the event that occurred two years ago, the invasion, and Three, maybe it would be better if Dr. Richards explained what we are, he knows a lot more about Inhumans than I do." Marisa told Sally who nodded in understanding.

"So I'm a part of this team, this group?" Sally questioned.

"Director Fury thanks that you can help us, I think so too, my name is Marisa by the way, and here I'm always going to be your friend." Marisa said as she held out her hand, Sally smiled and wiped away a tear from her eye and shook Marisa's hand.

"Sally Marcus, and thank you."

* * *

Kyle was walking towards the bus station, he had to head home first to put away his school things and decided to head out to the Daily Bugle to meet his mother and get something to eat with her. He just prayed that nothing would make him late, as he continued walking towards the Daily Bugle, he heard a loud pitch scream.

"HEEEELLLP!" shouted a woman's voice, Kyle ran towards the sound of the scream and found three thugs surrounding a woman whose hair was ruined and her makeup messed up due to her crying.

"Shut up Bitch, just give us your purse and your body, and I won't cut that pretty face of yours." Said one of the thugs with a smirk on his face, he had a green Mohawk and a piercing on his left ear.

"Never had white girl before, bet its good as all the others." A dark skinned thug said as he licked his lips, he was a muscle-bounded man who wore a jersey with the number 23 and had a knife in his right hand.

"Come on, let's just have our way with her, I'm getting hungry." Said the last thug with a cap on backwards, and had a wife beater.

"Please, just take the money, but don't hurt me." The woman pleaded as she backed up into the wall.

"Oh we won't hurt, we just want your money, and to give you a good time, so who's first?" asked the Mohawk thug.

"I'll go first, gonna warn ya, I tend to make ladies not walk again for weeks." Said the dark skinned man as he started stalking towards the woman who was crying in fear.

"HEY!" shouted Kyle as he started to breath heavily as the thugs stopped and turned around to face him. "Leave the lady alone."

"Or what, you gonna call your mommy, I'll get her too." Said the small thug with the backwards cap, he took out a knife and started walking towards Kyle. Kyle glared at him and then placed his hood over his head, and looked at the thug.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, because I don't wanna hurt you guys." Kyle warned the three thugs, if one of the thugs was paying attention, they would have noticed that Kyle's eyes started glowing white.

The thugs started laughing and pointing at Kyle, hurt them, this kid was funny.

"Hurt us kid, I don't think you know who we are, let me just tell you this, I'm going to crack your skull and I'm going to add it to my collection of skulls that I ripped from people's bodies." Said the dark skinned thug as he prepared his knife, he then charged towards Kyle who closed his eyes. The thug thrust his weapon towards Kyle, but he noticed that Kyle vanished before his eyes.

"Looking for me?" Kyle asked as he was standing right behind the two other thugs and in front of the woman who was shocked to see him.

"How the hell did he do that?" the Mohawk thug asked.

"I don't know man, it's creeping me out." Said the backwards cap thug.

"I'm gonna kill him!" roared the dark skinned thug as he charged once again at Kyle with his fist raised aimed for Kyle's face. Kyle smirked and held out his hand, his eyes glowed white and a blast of wind impacted with the thug's body, sending him flying into a couple of trashcans.

"What the heck, is he some kind of mutant?" the Mohawk thug asked in fear as he took out a gun and pointed it at Kyle who then disappeared in front of his eyes.

"Truthfully, I have no clue." Kyle answered and then places his hands on the back of the Mohawk thug, blasting him into a wall using his wind. Kyle turned his head towards the cap wearing thug, who gulped and dropped his knife, he just booked it and started running.

"Thank you." Said the woman as she glomped Kyle, "Oh thank you, I'm so glad you came."

"It's alright, no need to thank me." Kyle said embarrassed as he started to blush a little bit.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, "Are you a superhero?" she wondered.

"I'm nobody really." Kyle told her, he then started to float upwards towards the roof of one of the buildings that was between the alleyways. As he landed on the roof, he took off his hood and sighed to himself.

"Mom is going to kill me." He said to himself as he smacked his forehead with his left hand.

**To be continued…**


End file.
